


Desires

by akira_kurusu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, Kuro is what we call our P5 protag, M/M, Rape, TBH THIS IS WACK, dubcon, ha gayy, he did his best writing, i love him fuck, its based off an au, its not really dubcon tbh, my Boyfriend wrote this for me, my bad - Freeform, my bf is a blessing, opps, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, pls dont hurt us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_kurusu/pseuds/akira_kurusu
Summary: Kuro finally let his desires take control of his heart and he lost control





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> this be wack opps

Four weeks leading up to jokers arrest he sank into desires of fame and power. He loved how it made him feel stealing things from others. Behind the groups back he actually went after peoples shadow selves and murdered them in cold blood because it gave him such a high. When he was finally caught however that desire boiled over into rage and when he had the chance he broke out of the prison. He was now on the run and he decided to hide in his newly formed palace. Soon the news spread. Within hours actually.

The next day at school the remaining of the phantom thieves met up on the roof. They all heard the news about joker escaping but they had no idea where he went. Mishima sighed and somewhat frowned as he looked down at his phone. “I really hope Kuro-Senpai is alright.. I mean maybe he is in hiding guys. We should give him a few days before we try and track him down.” the team agreed. “Besides it's getting late and i think us worrying about it now would cause more suppission towards all of us. We just have to hope that Kuro-Senpai is safe!” the small boy squeaked out. They all soon headed there own ways. 

Soon Mishima returned home and took a shower. After he got done he headed back into his room and opened the Phan-site on his laptop to keep updates. He typed down a few thing about not knowing much about the phantom thieves as of late but he would try and keep them up to date as much as he possibly could. He closed the laptop and let out a deep sigh as he looked out his dark window. “ Where would he even go..? “ He rested his head into his hand before seeing something move past his window.

The boy stood up in shock and slowly walk over to it. He swallowed hard as he opened it up and looked around. Nothing just a empty alleyway as normal. “Morgana if that's you it's not funny… ugh stupid cat..” the young male snorted and he was shutting his window when a gloved hand reached out from the darkness and pulled it open. The boy screamed and fell back. He moved away from the window and saw a tall male climb in. he blinked a few times and then gasped. It was Kuro! He jumped up quickly and smiled “Kuro-Senpai!!! Y-y-you’re alright! I was so worried about you and--”.

‘Kuros” eyes opened to a glowing yellow that lit up the dark room as he somewhat smirked and looked down to the smaller male. “ Missed me didn't you Mishima-Chan” he let out a echoing chuckle. This made the dark haired boy somewhat freak up as slowly step away from the other male in the room. He was for the first time scared of the Joker who stood before him. His eyes were hypnotic Mishima couldn’t look away but he had too he NEED too at this point. Mishima covered his eyes and shut then tightly “Y-you aren't joker! Who are you!” the boys voice was shaky. He could hear “kuro” let out an echo chuckle as his boots click on the floor. Without warning Mishima’s writes where grabbed and he was yanked up and his hands removed from his face. The small kid’s eyes darted open and they were filled with fear as he stared into Kuro’s empty glowing eyes. “W-who are you.. What have you done to Joker..” 

“ Your new king my dear. “ The chilling voice echoed through the boys eyes making him want to start crying just from the thought that HIS kuro was gone and might never come back to the way he used to be. The taller male through the boy over his shoulder . Kuro just chuckled and cooed at how cute it was that the boy squirmed. Joker reached into his pocket and placed a calling card on the desk then jumped out the window with his queen in hand. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop his lovely queen fainted from fright. This gave him a perfect opportunity to drop calling cards all over the city.

By the morning it was already on the news!

Reporter: This morning the city of Tokyo was awaken to calling cards from the escaped detainee allis Joker. They were littered all over the city. As you can see from this picture the calling card says “come find me you pigs. You can never take down the King of Tokyo” -Joker.  
In other very related news a highschool student by the name of Mishima Yuuki was taken from his room last night most likely by Joker. There was a calling card on his desk It says “I took my queen and i won't let you take him away from me. Catch me if you can” -joker

 

The group honestly couldn’t believe this is what kuro had planned all along it honestly amazed them but they had to stop him somehow. They had no idea how but maybe if they dug up some clues they could figure out where Kuro’s palace is. They all where very surprised that Kuro has this darkness inside of him.

 

Mishimas eyes soon darted open as he whimpered. He shook his head and tried to move but he was chained down. He started to flip out. He soon looked down. He was in a beautiful princess dress and his arms and legs where chained to the throne he was sitting in. atop his head sat a crown made of pure diamonds. Mishima couldn't believe this was happening. Why was this happening. Why why why!  
He looked down and despair filled his heart as he started to weep. He felt so sick about the switation he was in. He sat there for hours until the door swung. In walked Kuro but he.. He looked very different. He was in his normal joker outfit but it was black and gold. Atop his head sat a crown of thorns that stabbed into his scalp making blood drip down his face.

Mishima was so filled with rage and fear he started to violently scream. “Who are you!!! WHERE AM I!! WHAT HAVE YOU DO-DONE WITH MY KURO!!! YOU’RE NOT THE KURO I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BASTARD!” The poor kid kept screaming and crying his eyes out. He was so scared. Joker groaned and kicked close the door. His heels clicked as he walked. He walked up to his beautiful queen and roughly grabbed his chin and squeezed. He let out a nasty growl. His dark soulless eyes stared deep into Mishima making him almost faint again from fright. Joker hummed and softly cooed as he forest mishima to look at him. He removed his glove slowly with his mouth then spit it out onto the floor. He then wiped the boys tears and softly stroked his face. “Why the tears my beautiful queen.. You know pretty ladies like yourself shouldn't cry.” He let out an echoey chuckle and kept softly caressing his face. Mishima whimpered and squirmed as he tried to speak. ‘Stop.. s...top.. Don't...touch...me!!!” 

Without warning mishima suddenly headbutted joker making him stumble back. The room fell silent and joker twitched. The tall male started to manically chuckle and laugh. His creepy laughs boomer and echoes through the large room. Kuro swiftly grabbed Mishimas face and dug his nails deep into his cheek. His queen cried out in main as he felt his sharp nails break the skin and through his cheek. Mishima’s eyes shut tightly as he kept screaming. In due time Kuro pulled his hand off of the broken kids face. Blood flowed freely down his cheeks as two holes where now in his cheeks. Joker grunted and wiped his hands on the sluts dress. He then turned away and groaned then snapped his fingers. Shadows ran into the room but.. They looked like police men. “Take my queen to my bedroom...NOW!” within seconds the shadows surrounded the screaming and crying mishima as they unchained him and dragged him away through the door and down the long corridors all the way to the Tokyo Tower.


End file.
